Memories
by Princesse d'Argent
Summary: Je me souviens de ce jour, ce jour où tu es parti... Hommage à Asuma, spoiler chap 328, KurenaïAsuma, POV Kurenaï.


_Voilà le one-shot que je vous avais promis sur le couple Kurenaï/Asuma, en hommage à Asuma !! Je m'inspire pour cela du chapitre 328 bien sûr, et je ne tiens pas compte des chapitres suivants (l'enterrement, etc). J'espère que je n'aurai pas trop fait attendre ceux qui l'attendaient_

_Je l'ai écrit parce que le chap 328 m'a beaucoup émue (bon j'ai pleuré comme une madeleine XD), et que je l'ai trouvé très triste. J'aimais bien Asuma, et j'ai voulu lui rendre hommage.  
_

_Bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que ça vous plaira !  
_

_**MEMORIES**_

C'est étrange de constater à quel point les impressions se confirment parfois. Des petites sensations qui nous troublent, qui nous gênent, qui nous interpellent, ça ne semble rien au départ, et puis au final on se rend compte qu'elles nous ont averti de ce qu'on ne voulait pas. D'évènements que l'on ne voudrait vivre pour rien au monde…

C'était comme ça ce jour-là. J'avais une mauvaise impression, qui ne m'a pas quittée de la journée. Une sensation bizarre qui me nouait le ventre et me donnait envie de vomir. Il fallait croire que j'avais un don… J'aurai tellement voulu me tromper, que cette impression ne soit qu'insignifiante. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, pour mon plus grand malheur.

J'étais tourmentée, je ne cessais de regarder par la fenêtre. Tu étais en mission, je le savais, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois… Mon mauvais pressentiment était toujours là, palpitant, comme s'il n'attendait que de se réaliser.

La journée que j'ai passé cette fois-là a été terrible. Je ne pouvais me concentrer sur rien. A l'entraînement, Anko a déjoué au moins cinq fois mes illusions avec une facilité déconcertante.

- Kurenaï, concentre-toi un peu, m'a-t-elle sermonnée. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Désolée Anko, ça ne va pas très fort depuis ce matin. Un mauvais pressentiment qui me tracasse.

- S'il fallait s'arrêter à chaque mauvais pressentiment, on n'en sortirait pas ! s'est-elle exclamée. Oublie-le donc un peu.

- J'aimerais bien, mais ce n'est pas si simple…

Anko eut alors un petit sourire amusé en coin.

- Je suis sûre que c'est en rapport avec Asuma.

- … Absolument pas.

- Ah ah, ne mens pas, tu as rougi Kurenaï ! a triomphé Anko. De toute façon, tout le monde sait que vous êtes ensemble.

- Arrête Anko ce n'est pas vrai ! me suis-je défendue.

- Ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit…

Puis elle m'a plantée là. Mine de rien, ses bêtises m'ont rassurée et je me suis sentie un peu mieux après ça…

J'ai cherché ensuite à me changer les idées, pour oublier comme me l'avait recommandé Anko, mais rien n'y faisait. Alors j'ai décidé de faire travailler mon équipe. Cela faisait un bon moment que je ne les avais pas eus en entraînement, à cause des missions qu'eux ou moi recevaient. Cela m'obligerait à me concentrer sérieusement sur quelque chose, et puis j'aime être en leur compagnie. Ils ont quelque chose de rafraîchissant. Ils ne sont jamais de mauvaise humeur, et même si Kiba est parfois très turbulent, ils sont très agréables à diriger.

Je les ai donc convoqués puis attendus. Ils sont arrivés tous les trois ensemble, comme une vraie équipe. C'est ce qu'ils sont maintenant, et je suis heureuse d'avoir pu y contribuer. Avant que tout cela n'arrive…

Hinata est celle qui a le plus progressé. De la petite guenin timide et faible, de l'héritière mal dans sa peau, elle est devenue une chûnin ayant plus confiance en elle, maîtrisant parfaitement le byakugan et capable de vaincre de redoutables adversaires. Bien sûr, elle n'est pas aussi forte que Neji et elle est toujours réservée et calme –ce ne serait pas Hinata sinon-, mais on la perçoit enfin comme la digne future chef du clan Hyûga. Je suis très fière d'elle.

Kiba a également beaucoup progressé, mais moins au niveau technique que sur le plan du comportement. Il est passé de l'adolescent turbulent, impulsif et moqueur à un jeune homme réfléchi, toujours aussi rieur mais plus posé. De plus, ses techniques se sont affinées et améliorées, sa relation avec Akamaru étant plus forte encore, et tous les deux s'entraînant durement. Kiba a, lui aussi, parcouru beaucoup de chemin depuis l'Académie.

Enfin, Shino. C'est celui dont j'ai le plus de difficultés à évaluer la progression. Il reste toujours discret, et j'ai l'impression que je n'ai toujours pas vu ses limites, qu'il n'a même jamais atteintes. Il m'étonne très souvent, et à tout moment, par une technique surprenante ou une stratégie implacable. Ce n'est pas tant son niveau en taijutsu, ninjutsu et genjustu qui fait sa force, même s'il est bon dans toutes ses matières, ce sont ses mystérieuses techniques liées aux insectes, que son père lui apprend, combinées avec une réflexion méthodique et efficace. Je pense qu'il a encore beaucoup de talents en réserve, et qu'il n'a pas fini de nous étonner.

Bref, je suis très fière de ma petite équipe huit. Je l'étais à cette époque, et je le suis encore aujourd'hui.

Donc, je les ai fait travailler, j'ai évalué leurs progrès. Nous avons combattu et si je n'avais pas eu recours à une de mes meilleures illusions, ils m'auraient vaincue. Les élèves dépassant le maître. Je crois que c'est ce dont rêve chaque sensei… Du moins, je le pense. N'est-ce pas le meilleur moyen de savoir que notre enseignement a porté ses fruits ?

Pour les récompenser de leurs efforts, je les ai ensuite invités à boire un verre. Kiba était tout content, Akamaru a aboyé joyeusement, Hinata a accepté en souriant et Shino a hoché la tête. Nous sommes donc partis.

Ç'aurait pu être un après-midi comme tous les autres, si seulement il n'y avait pas eu ce maudit pressentiment. Kiba, Hinata et Shino discutaient avec animation autour de leurs verres et j'étais plus que ravie d'être parmi eux. Ils me racontaient leurs dernières missions, me narraient les derniers exploits de Kiba auprès des filles, m'expliquaient ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire les jours suivants. C'était un réel plaisir, et je suis parvenue à oublier mon sombre pressentiment.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur fulgurante me transperce la poitrine, me coupant le souffle. J'ai cru qu'une aiguille s'était plantée dans mon cœur. J'en aurais presque crié de surprise.

- Kurenaï-sensei, que se passe-t-il ? m'a demandé Hinata, inquiète, de sa voix douce.

- ..C..Ce n'est rien, Hinata, lui ai-je assurée, alors que je ne savais pas de quoi il s'agissait.

J'ai regardé par la fenêtre. Mon sombre pressentiment est revenu me hanter, plus intense, plus pressant. J'ai tout de suite pensé à toi. Tu étais le seul, et tu l'es toujours, à avoir su trouver le chemin de mon cœur. Le seul à y avoir sa place…

Mais que pouvait-il t'être arrivé, pour que j'ai eu si mal ? Ce ne pouvait être que quelque chose de grave, de terrible. D'impensable…

Je n'ai fait que m'inquiéter pendant tout le reste de la journée. J'ai quitté Shino, Hinata et Kiba préoccupée, eux-mêmes inquiets pour moi. Je suis rentrée chez moi où je n'ai pu que tourner comme une lionne en cage, à faire les cent pas.

C'était horrible de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait…

XXXXXXXX

C'est après que tout s'est écroulé. C'est après que j'ai été blessé tout au fond de mon cœur. C'est après que j'ai eu si mal, à en mourir…

Quand j'ai vu Shikamaru revenir une cigarette à la bouche, j'ai tout de suite compris. Ce ne pouvait être que ça, lui qui ne cessait de te sermonner à propos du tabac… De plus son visage était sérieux et fermé. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi auparavant.

Et puis j'ai aperçu Ino et Chôji. Ino ne cessait de pleurer, un véritable torrent de larmes, tandis qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal d'en réduire le flot. Chôji gardait la tête baissée, silencieux, mais les perles d'argent qui fuyaient son visage pour s'écraser sur le sol et former une étendue liquide ne laissaient aucun doute sur son état d'esprit. Eux deux non plus, je ne les avais jamais vus ainsi.

Leur état à tous trois m'a fendu le cœur, tellement ils étaient affectés. Pourtant, j'ai été incapable de leur dire quoi que ce soit de réconfortant, alors qu'ils en avaient besoin, tellement j'avais mal, moi aussi. Moi aussi, je voulais pleurer, mais je ne pouvais pas. Les larmes se refusaient à moi. Comme si mon corps n'acceptait pas encore l'inacceptable, cette situation horrible. Comme si mon cœur ne voulait rien savoir de ce que mon esprit avait pourtant compris…

Et alors, je t'ai vu. Quelque chose s'est brisé en moi. La vision de ton corps sous ce drap noir m'a achevée. Tout a lâché d'un coup. Je me suis affaissée et les larmes salvatrices se sont enfin offertes à moi. Elles ont inondé le sol, ton corps recouvert sur lequel je m'étais laissée tomber. Elles ont imbibé de leur teinte salée la terre et le tissu qui te cachait à mon regard. Elles me brûlaient les yeux et exprimaient ma douleur…

Un grand vide s'est emparé de moi. Tu étais parti. J'étais seule. Mon cœur était abandonné. Je t'avais perdu, toi que j'aimais plus que tout… Je me trouvais dans la plus grande confusion, la détresse la plus totale. J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir arrêté de vivre…

Et puis soudain j'ai senti une main sur mon épaule, irréelle, éloignée, comme si j'étais dans un rêve. Je me suis retournée, c'était Kotetsu. J'ai brusquement repris contact avec la réalité.

- Sumimasen, Kurenaï-san, a-t-il faiblement déclaré. Toutes mes condoléances.

J'ai voulu le remercie, mais aucun son ne voulait sortir de ma bouche. Mes cordes vocales ne répondaient plus. Alors j'ai simplement hoché la tête, espérant qu'il comprendrait. Il a tenté de sourire, sans grand succès, puis il a retiré sa main de mon épaule.

J'ai été replongée dans le silence glacial de la morte avec sa chaleur qui me quittait. Il n'y avait plus que toi et moi. Que ma solitude…

Les jours suivants sont passés comme dans un rêve. Je n'avais pas conscience de ce qui se passait. L'enterrement, les personnes qui venaient me présenter leurs condoléances, tout ça m'a paru irréel. Maintenant encore, je n'en garde qu'un souvenir flou. Rien que du noir et des larmes…

XXXXXXXX

Aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir surmonté ta disparition, mais je suis devenue plus sereine. Je l'ai accepté, et je vis malgré tout. Tu me manques bien sûr toujours énormément… Mon cœur est toujours aussi vide, et il le sera à jamais. Il t'attendra éternellement… Il saigne toujours, même si je t'ai vengé.

Accompagnée de l'équipe dix, ton équipe, j'ai traqué et j'ai tué tes meurtriers, ces déserteurs de l'Akatsuki, Hidan et Kazuzu. Ce ne fut pas chose facile, mais notre détermination à tous les quatre était inébranlable, plus forte que n'importe quel ninja… Ils ont payé pour t'avoir fait souffrir, ils ont payé pour nous avoir enlevé une personne si chère. J'espère avoir vu pour la première et la dernière fois cette expression sur les visages de Shikamaru, Ino et Chôji. Cruauté et douleur…

Enfin, cela va mieux aujourd'hui, même si nous portons tous les quatre cette blessure dans nos cœurs. Nous arrivons à rire et à sourire. A vivre normalement.

XXXXXXXX

Il fait beau aujourd'hui, ne ? Tu souris là où tu es ? J'espère que tu penses à moi… Moi comme toujours mes pensées sont tournées vers toi, tandis que je marche sur ce petit chemin poussiéreux. C'est une route que j'abhorre, mais pourtant je l'aime. Pourquoi ? C'est le chemin qui mène au cimetière… Il est maudit mais il me permet de te voir… Ironique.

Je marche entre les tombes en silence, pour ne pas troubler le repos des morts. Chacun a droit d'être en paix… Enfin, je parviens à la stèle qui t'es dédiée. Sa blancheur immaculée atteste qu'elle a été nettoyée très récemment, et une petite feuille toute verte et brillante est posée juste sous ton nom gravé. Je reconnais là l'œuvre de Konohamaru. Pauvre garçon, qui a perdu sa famille…

Je m'agenouille et me recueille en silence après avoir allumé un encens. Les pensées qui traversent mon esprit à cet instant sont multiples et diverses. Tristesse, douleur, souvenirs… Puis je rouvre les yeux et sourit faiblement en posant les fleurs que j'ai amenées sur ta tombe.

Tu te souviens de ces fleurs ? Ce sont les toutes premières que tu m'as offertes. C'est Ino qui me les a vendues. Je dois d'ailleurs te saluer de la part de toute l'équipe dix. Shikamaru fume encore tu sais, tu lui as légué cette mauvaise habitude. Mais c'est sa façon à lui de se souvenir. Tout comme moi je porte à chaque instant le présent que tu m'as offert… Tout comme mon cœur renferme les mots que tu ne destinais qu'à moi.

C'est un hommage pour toi, Asuma, qui fut un grand shinobi.


End file.
